


Smoking Gun

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Guns, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Shakarian- Can You Hear Me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Gun

“ _Shepard?_ ” Garrus’ voice buzzed through her earpiece. “ _Can you hear me?_ ”

Amber Shepard coughed, the taste of blood on her tongue. The shot had lodged somewhere in her abdomen. Groaning, she reached for her gun, the only thing between her and the marauder approaching.

Her aim was unsteady. Taking a shallow breath, Amber fired the pistol. It knocked the creature off its feet, giving her the opportunity to adjust her position. Blood was pooling on the ground beside her, the pain in the stomach shooting through her body at every movement. Gritting her teeth, the soldier found her way to her knees. Lifting the gun once more, she fired, ending the reaper’s life.

The pistol was still smoking when she dropped it. Each intake of breath hurt, so much that she saw stars. Her body slumped to the ground, her head hitting the pavement.

“ _Shepard?_ ”

She heard Garrus through her comm link. Amber tried to respond, but couldn’t find the strength. Blinking her eyes against the bright sunlight that streamed from the sky, she wondered who would find her first.

“Shepard!”

Her eyes opened. She hadn’t even realized she’d closed them. She felt someone at her side, prodding the area where she’d been hit.

“Garrus?” She whispered, her voice barely discernible even in the quiet.

“I’m here, Shepard.”

“She’ll be ok.” A female voice spoke from her other side. “I need to get her to the medical bay. Can you lift her?”

Garrus grunted before lifting Amber in his arms. “You better not die on me, Shepard.”

Amber chuckled weakly. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Vakarian.”

“I sure hope not. Otherwise the universe would is doomed.” Garrus quipped, carrying his girlfriend towards the ship they called their home.

 


End file.
